


All I Want for Christmas

by Kingpin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance and Hunk, Christmas, December 23rd, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Music, Retail worker Keith and Pidge, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Winter, christmas 2017, christmas eve eve, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpin/pseuds/Kingpin
Summary: With the approach of Christmas brings the promise of gifts, good cheer, and a fresh year... But for Pidge and Hunk, the prospect of enduring another year of their respective work colleagues pining over each other, but not making the first move drives them toward a decisive course of action: they'll get Keith and Lance to admit their feelings for each other before Christmas Day, or they'll die trying.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story features some musical enhancement; the link is embedded in the song lyrics.

A frigid east-northeastern wind was blowing off of Puget Sound, enveloping Beacon Hill (as well as most of Seattle) in freezing temperatures as the city approached the 25th of December. The weather had Seattleites cozying up in front of fires or under heated blankets at home, and spirited those pedestrians still out on the streets into walking a little quicker as they made their way home.  
  
Although there are always some exceptions...  
  
Keith Kogane stifled a tired yawn as he lowered the shutter down over the entrance of Voltron Videogames, his workplace of five years. It had been a hectic Christmas shopping period, and he was looking forward to having a few days off before he and his colleagues were thrown into the post-Christmas _discount and unwanted gift return_ free-for-all.  
  
Pidge Holt, Voltron Videogames employee of six years hunkered down as best as they could in the temperature beside him, grousing over the fact they couldn't leave until the store was secured.  
  
"This is the last time I work the closing shift this close to Christmas, it's always freezing when we get outside, and the shutter _always_ takes forever."  
  
The barrier had just about finished its descent as Keith favored Pidge with a flat look. "We've both got tomorrow off because it's a Sunday, last year we were working almost the whole week up to _and_ including Christmas Eve. We've got it lucky this year."  
  
"Yeah, well... It's still really cold out."  
  
"If you got a proper coat, rather than rely on your geek hoodie, you wouldn't be shivering right now."  
  
"You live a geek, you die a geek." Pidge responded proudly.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Give my regards to hyperthermia."  
  
"Says the guy wearing fingerless gloves in December."  
  
He threw his coworker a smirk. "Yeah, but that doesn't bother me because I have a heart of ice."  
  
With the shutter finally down, the two turned away from the store and began to make their way along the sidewalk. Fortunately 2017 was proving to be a snow-free year, which was a bit of a relief after the storm that had swept across the city the year before. "Can we stop by Coran's on the way home? I want to grab something to drink."  
  
Keith glanced at his shorter companion with dubiety. "Didn't you already get something at lunch? I don't want to see you buzzing like a vibrator again."  
  
"One, ew. Two, we can warm up a little in there before heading back out again... And three, they easily make the best drinks this side of Capitol Hill. I'll even buy you some of your emo coffee, seeing as it's Christmas."  
  
Keith wasn't just wary about imbibing more caffeine, although the offer was tempting, he was also apprehensive about bumping into a certain someone he had been trying to avoid.  
  
"Did you forget I'm trying to avoid him?"  
  
"You can be social enough with him that he doesn't think you're intentionally avoiding him." Pidge noted. "The least you can do is wish him a Merry Christmas."  
  
Keith flashed his trademark pout, a stubborn acceptance he'd lost the argument. "Fine."  
  
Pidge had learned that when it came to lying, Keith was utterly abysmal, which is why it didn't take too long to realize that the raven-haired guy had a huge crush on the Latino barista at their local coffee place - a fact that Pidge had playfully teased Keith about for over a month.  
  
Two weeks ago however, Keith had had enough of the gentle teasing:  
  
_"I'm only going to say this once." Keith had started, an edge in his voice that accented his conviction. "I have officially fucking had it with the teasing about the crush I have on Lance, I really..._ Really _don't want to be reminded about it anymore. I hate the fact that I have this unshakeable obsession with someone I barely even know... So I'm just going to do anything I can to just ignore it until it goes away."  
  
Pidge huffed in frustration. "Okay, okay... Jeez... I'll stop teasing you about him. However, I still don't understand why you won't just talk to him and ask him out, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"He rejects me, and I spend Christmas moping... Which'll lead to an awkward conversation with Shiro about why I'm brooding. I can do without that."  
  
Pidge turned their full attention to him. "But aren't you going to be miserable anyway because you're trying to get over your crush?"  
  
"It won't be so bad if I only visit the coffee shop occasionally."  
  
"Good luck with that, nowhere else makes that black-hearted coffee the way you like it." His colleague scoffed._  
  
Despite Pidge's skepticism, Keith had poured himself into cutting down how often he visited _Coran's Coffee_. The efforts had had some unfortunate side-effects: Shiro (Keith's older brother), Allura (Shiro's girlfriend) and Coran (the shop's owner, and well-loved mutual acquaintance) had become concerned by Keith's sudden distancing from the shop. On top of that, Keith was becoming more irritable in the afternoons at work thanks to going through a caffeine semi-withdrawal.  
  
Today would be the first time he'd visited the shop in nearly four days.  
  
At the end of the block, the welcoming glow of _Coran's Coffee_ marked one of the few businesses still open that evening, although as they approached they could see that the business was practically deserted.  
  
Those who knew Coran knew him as a man who was lively beyond his years, and he always made an enthusiastic effort to decorate his business depending on the time of year. For the yuletide he'd hung a generous selection of fairy lights, and donned the numerous framed photographs and paraphernalia on the walls with tinsel.  
  
The _pièce de résistance_ was the four-foot miniature Christmas tree, which stood pride of place in the corner window of the shop.  
  
Keith held the door open for Pidge, who grinned in return before whispering: "Afraid he'll think you wanted to come see him if you went in first?" The look he gave the hacker in return could've melted snow, had any fallen.  
  
"Not. Another. Word."  
  
"Suit yourself." Pidge shrugged, the door slid closed as they approached the counter. Of the three patrons sat in the coffee shop, only one looked up at their arrival.  
  
Behind the counter was... For the lack of a better description, a teddy bear of a man. Hunk Garrett was renowned for his skill in producing the cafe's baked treats as well as maintaining the various bits of equipment the business boasted. He was also well-regarded for his hugs, which some people would happily describe as 'legendary'.  
Hunk smiled broadly as the two Voltron employees approached.  
  
"Hey guys, I thought you'd be home by now."  
  
"As if." Pidge groaned. "We were open to six two days before Christmas, as dictated by our corporate masters and the consumer market."  
  
"Ow." Hunk winced. "Good day?"  
  
"Not even close." Keith shrugged.  
  
This time the wince was even bigger. "Yeesh. Well if it helps, I've got some cookies I baked especially for anyone turning up here tonight. Consider this my Christmas present to you." He produced a tray of assorted treats from under a glass lid. The selection included: chocolate chip, double chocolate, white chocolate, Hazelnut, M&M, and gummy. Spoilt for choice, Keith opted for double chocolate, whilst Pidge went with Hazelnut.  
  
" _Bon appétit_." The cook wished. "What can we get you guys, the usual?"  
  
"If I have any more caffeine tonight, I don't think I'll get to sleep before dawn. Can I have a Strawberry Ice Blast?" Pidge asked.  
  
Keith looked at his colleague skeptically again. "You're having a cold drink when it's twenty-nine degrees outside?"  
  
"You're welcome to buy your own drink if you want." Pidge replied breezily.  
  
"Fine." He relented.  
  
"Keith?" Hunk prompted.  
  
"Black coffee, just enough to get me home."  
  
"Sure thing." The hearty barista/baker nodded, he then leant back towards a short hall that led away from the serving station. "Yo Lance, customers!"  
  
Keith's senses became keener at the mention of the other barista's name, and he didn't need to look at Pidge to see the satisfied smirk on their face. He really wished now that Pidge hadn't insisted they pop in; the free coffee wasn't worth it.  
  
The object of his frustration emerged from the back of the coffee shop, wearing a smile that would make the sun envious.  
  
Lance McClain was smooth tan skin and a beanpole physique, topped with a stylishly messy mop of pecan-coloured hair and a pair of eyes that almost looked royal blue. He was the sort of person, appearances wise, anyway, who ticked all of Keith's boxes.  
  
Unfortunately for Keith, he was also a notorious flirt with most of the women who visited _Coran's Coffee_.  
  
"Well ho ho ho-ld the phone, it's our local videogame nerds." Lance beamed, his voice devoid of malice. "You two finished for the day, or is it another midnight run?"  
  
"We've finished. Barely." Pidge remarked flippantly. "It was touch and go with some of the customers we had."  
  
"I bet." Lance nodded in understanding. "So what'll it be?"  
  
"Could you make a Strawberry Ice Blast for Pidge?" Hunk requested.  
  
"No problem-o." The blue-eyed barista nodded and grabbed a cup on his way to the ice slush machine. "And what are you having?" He asked as he glanced toward Keith.  
  
"Hunk's making mine." The black-haired man responded. Lance glanced towards his colleague, and saw him pouring pure, black coffee.  
  
"Just black? Monday's Christmas, where's your holiday spirit?"  
  
"Currently comatose, and on the verge of cardiac arrest after the shift we've had."  
  
Lance frowned, although Keith wasn't sure if it was due to the mental image of the work shift he'd had with Pidge, or over the lack of his festive cheer.  
  
"Hunk, Keith's _Navidad_ _espíritu_ needs saving."  
  
The bandanna-clad man favored his colleague with an interested look. "What you got in mind?"  
  
"Instead of the black hole he calls coffee; I'm thinking a hot chocolate _a la McClain_."  
  
Hunk's eyes widened at the prospect. "Nice!"  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed. "The coffee's fine."  
  
"Nope. No, no, no, no, no... It's Christmas Eve Eve, you're getting something special."  
  
The indigo-eyed man huffed. "There's nothing to stop you from killing me with a sugar high, is there?"  
  
"Nope." Lance responded brightly, popping the 'P'.  
  
Lance finished off Pidge's drink as Hunk gathered the necessary ingredients. Keith watched helplessly as the olive-skinned man set to work on the hot chocolate, adding whipped cream and sticking a chocolate flake into the top of the beverage.  
  
"Four-ninety-five for the Strawberry Ice Blast, and four-seventy-five for the hot chocolate."  
  
Keith blustered. "That's nearly twice what I'd be paying for my coffee."  
  
"And I probably should be charging more for one of my hot chocolates; you're getting it for a steal."  
  
"Something's definitely been stolen."  
  
"It's Christmas, so I'm happy to pay that." Pidge interjected, discreetly shoving an elbow into Keith's side. "Thank you Hunk, _Lance_."  
  
"Thanks." Keith grumbled as he collected their drinks, handing Pidge's over as they made their way to a table.  
  
"If you were going for ungrateful, it's working. Your heart should be two sizes too small by now."  
  
"I was fine with my usual coffee, this will either make me die from a heart attack or lose my foot to diabetes." He returned, gesturing at his drink.  
  
Pidge shook their head and made a frustrated noise. "That's one of Lance's specialty drinks, and he doesn't make them for just anyone. They're really good, and you should consider it meaningful he wanted to make one for you. Give him the benefit of the doubt and at least give it a try?"  
  
Keith frowned, but took his medicine. He drew a sip, imbibing some of the cream topping and the chocolate beneath.  
  
It did taste nice.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
He feigned indifference. "It's okay."  
  
Pidge chuckled. "Maybe we'll have you converted by Memorial Day."  
  
"I promise nothing."

* * *

 

At the counter, Hunk let out a contented sigh as he leant against the wall. As shifts close to the 25th went, this one was proving to be enjoyably laid-back, something that Lance would definitely agree with.  
  
He favored his colleague with a look, something that made the pecan-haired barista initially frown in confusion. "What?"  
  
Hunk directed Lance's attention with a flick of his eyes towards their two recent customers, adding a short nod in their direction for emphasis.  
  
Lance looked across at Keith and Pidge, before he returned his eyes to his best friend/colleague, a mild degree of exasperation turning his lips down in a frown. "Hunk."  
  
"You went to the effort to give him a _McClain_ hot chocolate, why don't you just ask him?"  
  
"Because he hates me."  
  
"He doesn't hate you."  
  
"Then what was all that attitude? Or the fact he's been avoiding the shop lately?"  
  
"The guy's just sparring with you, and they've probably been mega-busy at work. You've got nothing to lose, so go ask him."  
  
"I can lose my dignity; I'll end up humiliated _and_ turned down."  
  
"He's not going to humiliate you."  
  
"No, but I'll humiliate myself."  
  
Hunk slid closer, lowering the volume of their talk even further. "You hit on and get rejected by people all the time, why are you so shy about Keith?"  
  
"He's different; he's someone I know... And care for more than just a random bit of hopeful flirting..." He trailed off for a moment. "Sure, we don't get on all the time, but we used to sorta get on... And I don't want to make things weird or worse by asking him out."  
  
"Lance."  
  
"I love you for looking out for me big guy, but please give it a break?" Lance patted Hunk's shoulder, a firm but not angry tone in his voice. "I'm gonna go finish tidying up out back, give me a shout if we get any more customers."  
  
Hunk watched his friend disappear out back once more, and he quietly fumed for a few moments.  
  
_Man, he can be so stubborn_. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his contact for Pidge.  
  
  
  
  
Across the coffee shop, his co-conspirator pulled out their phone and read his message.

* * *

 

Pidge quickly typed out a response:  
  
  
  
Pidge set their phone down and took another sip of her Ice Blast. Keith took another sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying it more now that it had cooled a little.  
  
"You doing much tomorrow?"  
  
He shrugged in response. "Recharging from today mostly. I'll be meeting up with Shiro early evening, and we'll grab a drink or two at a bar near his, then I'll be crashing overnight like I usually do."  
  
Pidge nodded in understanding. "Allura staying overnight as well?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not this year, she had some seasonal stuff to organize for her father's foundation that's left her super-tired. She'll be coming over on Christmas Day and then spending that and the twenty-sixth with Shiro. I'll probably bail a little after breakfast so they can have some space."  
  
"You want to hang out?" Pidge asked, aware of Keith's habit of sliding into recluse in his apartment.  
  
He considered the offer. "Sure? We can probably get some more _Titanfall_ in."  
  
Pidge nodded in agreement. "We may have to go outside for a little bit to meet up with Matt, I hope a little sunlight won't damage the brooding exterior you spend so much time cultivating."  
  
He huffed again, a small smile of amusement gracing his lips. "I'll be fine. The winter sun's weak anyway."  
  
"Cool. He's looking forward to seeing everyone between his studies at M.I.T."  
  
As the conversation lulled off into a comfortable silence, Pidge swiped a finger across the lock screen and fired off a quick message to Hunk.  
  
_  
_

* * *

Hunk returned his phone to his pocket and stuck his head into the corridor leading to the back of the shop.  
  
"Hey Lance, can I get you to cover the counter for a minute? I need to take a bathroom break."  
  
"Sure." Lance responded, and he sauntered back into the serving area whilst Hunk ducked out. The beefier man hid inside the door to the office and waited for Pidge's move.  
  
"Hey Lance, you doing much for Christmas?" Pidge's voice carried over from the table they shared with Keith.  
  
The lithe man slipped out from behind the counter and he dragged a chair over from the table next to Keith and Pidge's. "The usual: dinner with Mom, Pop, Francisco and Sara, and my uncles and aunts will be over again like they usually are." He explained as he sat down.  
  
"What about your Abuela?" Pidge asked.  
  
"Not this year." He shook his head sadly. "She and Abuelo are spending Christmas in Cantel; they feel they're getting too old for airline commuting."  
  
Pidge looked saddened at the news. "Sorry to hear."  
  
Lance shrugged. "It was bound to happen."  
  
"You're close with a lot of your family?" Keith asked. Pidge glanced over, the question and the fact that Keith was asking it catching their surprise.  
  
"Hard not to be when there's five people living under one roof, a few cousins within driving distance, and grandparents who are still kicking it old-school despite their age. They drive me mad sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."  
  
There was a fond look on Lance's face, an ember of happiness that helped chase away the sadness of his grandparents not visiting this year. "We'll probably try visit them in the New Year so they'll still see us... But it won't be quite the same."  
  
Keith nodded, the action sufficient enough in lieu of words that may not have the right impact.  
  
Lance shifted a little, positioning his chair closer. "Every Christmas Abuela and I would dance to something, probably _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ or _¿Dónde Está Santa Claus?_. Sure, some of the songs were cheesy, but she taught me my rhythm, so I kinda owed it to her, you know? She used to take part in all these dancing competitions when she was younger... She used to show us these black and white photos of her back in the day, including the photo of her and Abuelo at the competition they first met."  
  
Pidge was a little in awe, despite themself. They'd known Lance for most of the time they'd worked at Voltron Videogames, and this was the first time they'd seen Lance get quite so nostalgic. It wasn't so much sad as an honest reflection.  
  
Feeling a little bad at using the poignant moment to their advantage, Pidge pulled up the text conversation on their phone and sent a quick message to Hunk.  
  
"You guys doing much for Christmas?" Lance enquired, changing the subject.  
  
"Hanging out with Keith and Matt on the twenty-sixth, maybe see if anywhere’s still showing _The Last Jedi_." Pidge offered.  
  
The indigo-eyed man was initially hesitant to divulge his plans, but decided to press on in the pursuit of being social: "I'll be staying at Shiro's, and Allura will be spending Christmas with us. Then I'll hang out with Pidge and Matt the day after."  
  
"Doing anything for New Year's?"  
  
Keith was about to respond when the overhead lights dimmed, leaving only the glow of the fairy lights to illuminate the coffee shop.  
  
As Lance looked up with a frown, the notes of a piano began to play.  
  
_"_ _[♫I don't want a lot for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7t_AHFgwCs)  
There's just one thing I need...♪"_  
  
A realization began to grow on Lance's face, and he spun his head towards Hunk's dimly-lit form at the counter. Beside them, Keith began to look suspicious as he glanced towards Pidge.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
Beside them, Lance slowly rose to his feet. There was an uncertain look on his face, but he held out a hand towards Keith. The Voltron employee looked from Lance's face, to his hand, and back again.  
  
"I... Um... I know I might be completely reading this wrong, and making a complete ass out of myself... But... What the hell, it's Christmas, the time of miracles... right? Would you be willing to do a favour to a guy who won't get a chance to dance with his Abuela this year?"  
  
Pidge, along with a number of the other customers watched on in interest.  
  
Keith's eyes darted from Lance, to Pidge, to vaguely about the room, before he let them close briefly. He let out a slow exhale, and then rose from his seat, taking Lance's hand as he went.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A relieved smile quirked on Lance's face for an instant, before he tried to school it into something more relaxed. It was obvious he was nervous, but he wanted to see where things went.  
  
They awkwardly made their way towards the center of the coffee shop, and as soon as they found a good spot they began to dance. It wasn't energetic or exotic; it was a humble slow-dance... Something that suited the new territory they were venturing into.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this." Keith whispered.  
  
"Don't hold it against Pidge or Hunk... They didn't mean anything bad from it, even if they totally suckered us into this with emotional blackmail... And I guess I kinda hoped I might get to do something like this with you."  
  
"You wanted to dance with me?"  
  
"I didn't think that at the time, but being honest here? Yeah, I probably wanted to dance with you." Lance responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The first time I met you, a part of me got caught on you... But then we ended up as sorta friends and I didn't want to ruin that, so I chickened out of asking you out."  
  
"You actually like me." A hint of a smile tugged at Keith's lips.  
  
"Well, yeah... Duh." The blue-eyed man chuckled. He then shifted his expression, worried the laugh might make it seem he was poking fun at Keith. "You've been coming here so much you're practically part of my friend circle. You're good looking, and you have... Like... _The_ prettiest eyes I've ever seen. You have a really nice laugh, which by the way, you totally don't use nearly as much as you should. And... Whenever you talk about nature and parks, you get this fond smile that makes you look so relaxed."  
  
Keith looked taken back to hear all of that said about him.  
  
"I... I didn't know you were paying attention to any of that."  
  
Lance shrugged. "Looks like we were both really bad about talking to each other about... This." He gestured back and forth between the two of them.  
  
From their seat at the table, Pidge continued to watch the two men dance. From the counter, Pidge could see Hunk watching fondly. It was just as well the two of them had assembled an extended mix of Steve Grand's _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ , as their mutual friends were taking their time as they conversed quietly.  
  
The dancers slipped into a companionable silence, enjoying the hold the other offered. As the singer reached the outro of the song, Lance broke the silence to gently sing in his mother tongue:  
  
" _♪Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad, todo lo que quiero para Navidad... Eres tú... tú nene.♫_ "  
  
Keith was smiling more widely now. "All I want for Christmas is you, too." He whispered back.  
  
Although the music had shifted back to the store's default music list, they remained dancing for the next song, and the one after that.  
  
They chose to call it quits when the playlist ticked over into _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_.

* * *

For the next hour after they'd finished dancing; Lance had sat beside Keith at the table they shared with Pidge. Hunk was happy to take care of the lingering customers for the remainder of their shift, but as closing time neared, he made his way over to his friends.  
  
"I really don't want to break things up after they've just got started, but I need Lance to help with shutting the place down."  
  
Lance looked reluctant, but he nodded in acceptance. "Sure thing, bud."  
  
"But you guys can stay until we lock up."  
  
"Thanks." Pidge responded on their behalf and Keith's.  
  
As Hunk went to bolt the door, Lance headed off towards the registers to start turning things off.  
  
Across the table, Keith shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks."  
  
Pidge turned, not certain they'd actually heard what he'd said. "You're welcome."  
  
Having worked at the shop for more than a few years now, Lance and Hunk had made an art of getting the machines shut down, the bins emptied, the floors mopped, and the tables tidied quickly. They soon emerged from the darkened serving area, dressed in coats and hats for the weather.  
  
As the customers and baristas stepped out into the bitter night, Pidge gave them an enquiring look. "You guys working tomorrow?"  
  
"Coran gave us the day off." Hunk responded with a grin.  
  
"He's awesome and generous like that." Lance agreed.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with us." Pidge smirked.  
  
"You made a boring closing shift less boring, we should be thanking you. In fact, I can!" Hunk beamed, and he dug out a couple of paper bags from his backpack. "Some double chocolate for you." He explained as he handed a bag to Keith. "Some Hazelnut for Pidge." He added. "And M&Ms for Lance."  
  
"Dude, you shouldn't have." His blue-eyed co-worker grinned happily.  
  
"I know." Hunk beamed contentedly.  
  
"Thanks." Keith smirked.  
  
"Ditto." Pidge added. "Hey, say 'Merry Christmas' to Shay for me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
The bandanna-clad barista and the bespectacled videogamer glanced toward their respective coworkers, who were quietly looking at each other. They took a discreet step away to give their friends some space.  
  
"I know you've got plans with Shiro on Monday, but do you want to maybe hang out some time?"  
  
"Sure." Keith nodded. "You... Um... You could join Pidge, Matt and me on Tuesday... And I don't currently have any plans for New Year's Eve."  
  
"You could come over to my place and Hunk's? We're gonna have a small New Year's party. Feel free to bring Pidge and Matt if you want."  
  
"Okay." Keith nodded, his lips breaking into a simple but happy smile. "Merry Christmas."  
  
" _Feliz Navidad_." Lance replied in turn.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say, thanks for sticking with me through 2017, I hope to bring you more in 2018. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :)


End file.
